Harvey Street Kids: Home on the Loud Range
Harvey Street Kids: Home on the Loud Range is an animated western buddy comedy adventure film based on the characters from the Netfilx/Dreamworks Animation series which are based on the Harvey Comics and the animated Disney freature, Home on the Range. The film is loosely based on the idea by Funnytime77 as it follows Little Audrey and her Harvey girls in the old west where they must help three cows capture an infamous cattle rustler named Alameda Slim for his bounty in order to save their idyllic farm from foreclosure. Aiding them in their quest is Otis, a cow who wants to be with the Jersey Cows instead of the Loud and the Angry Birds who think they are lamos, and Lucky Jack, a feisty, peg-legged rabbit, but a selfish horse named Buck, eagerly working in the service of Rico, a famous bounty hunter, seeks the glory for himself. Emily Brundige, Brendan Hay, Steve Oedekerk, Will Finn, and John Sanford serve as executive producers. Its produced by B-Master Animation, KirbyStar Studios, Nickeloden Movies, Omation Animation Studios, and Harvey Films while having it distributed by Universal Pictures and Paramount Pictures. Plot Based on the idea by DeviantArt user Funnytime77, Little Audrey, a tomboyish girl loosely based on the old cartoons, has lost her farm with her cow Maggie and now have to live at Patch of Heaven where its being auction off due to foreclosure. Luckily the help of Little Dot, an small african-american girl who's with a cow named Mrs. Calloway, and Little Lotta, a big girl who has a growth spout and is with her Deaf cow Grace, they will venture out of the farm and into the unknown to capture an yodeling cattle rustler, Alameda Slim, and collect his bounty to save the farm. Meanwhile, an cow named Otis ditched the Loud kids and the Angry Birds at Patch of Heaven to hang out with the Jersey Cows which they think his friends are lameos. Cast *Stephanie Lemelin as Little Audrey, a small tomboyish girl based on her from the old cartoons. *Kelly McCreary as Little Dot, an small african-american girl based on her from the old comics. *Lauren Lapkus as Little Lotta, an big girl who has a growth spout based on the her from the old comics. *Roseanne Barr as Maggie, Little Audrey's cow. *Judi Dench as Mrs. Caloway, Little Dot's cow. *Jennifer Tilly as Grace, Little Lotta's cow. *Kevin James as Otis, a carefree cow *Cuba Gooding Jr. as Buck, the sheriff's horse. *Steve Buscemi as Wesley *Randy Quaid as Alameda Slim, the fearest cattle rustler in the wild west using his yodeling skills to hypnotize the cows. *Bill Hader as Leonard / King Mudbeard, leader of the green pigs *Sam J. Levine as the Willie Brothers *Charles Dennis as Rico, an bounty hunter who goes after Slim. *Johnny Yong Bosch as Ichigo *Tex Hammond as Lincoln Loud, an 11-year-old boy with white hair and ten sisters. *Catherine Taber as Lori Loud *Liliana Mumy as Leni Loud *Nika Futterman as Luna Loud *Cristina Pucelli as Luan Loud *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn Loud and Lucy Loud *Grey Griffin as Lana Loud, Lola Loud, and Lily Loud *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa Loud *Jason Sudeikis as Red, an red angry bird with big eyebrows and one of the colorful flightless birds. *Josh Gad as Chuck, a yellow speedy bird and one of the colorful flightless birds. *Danny McBride as Bomb, a black round bird that sometimes blow up and one of the colorful flightless birds. *Jeff Garcia as Pip, a wisecracking mouse and Otis' best friend *Leigh Allyn Baker as Abby, a female cow who's almost Otis’s love interest. *Fred Tatasciore as Pig, a pig who is Otis' friend *Dom Irrera as Duke, a sheepdog *Cam Clarke as Freddy, a panicky and neurotic ferret who is one Otis' pals *Rob Paulsen as Peck, a rooster who is Otis' another friend *S. Scott Bullock as Eddy, one of the Jersey cows. *John DiMaggio as Bud, one of the Jersey cows. *Maurice LaMarche as Igg, one of the Jersey cows. *Charles Haid as Lucky Jack, a jackrabbit who lost one of his foots. *Carole Cook as Pearl, the farmer of Patch of Heaven *Richard Riehle as Sheriff Sam *Joe Flaherty as Jeb the Goat *Lance LeGault as Junior the Buffalo. *G.W. Bailey as Rusty the Dog *Dennis Weaver as Abner *Patrick Warburton as Patrick, a horse. *Estelle Harris as Chicken Audrey Trivia *This is the first B-Master film to be based on a Dreamworks Animation TV Series. **Its also the first and only film to include a character from the anime, Bleach. *The film will have a sub-plot where it would loosely adapt elements from both Barnyard and its tv series, Back at the Barnyard. *3D animation is provided by Sony Pictures Imageworks and Omation Animation Studios while 2D animation is provided by Jam Filled Entertainment and Toon City Animation. *Originally, the film was gonna focus on the Loud Kids, but it was too much to get them involved. So, Andrew decides to add the Harvey girls in and make them the main focus while keeping the Louds and the Angry Birds as sub-plot characters. Future A series based on the Harvey girls is in delvopment along with a sequel based on the film, Wild Wild West. Gallery Little Audrey.png Little Dot.png Little Lotta.png Lincoln Loud.png|'Lincoln Loud' Lori.png|'Lori' Leni.png|'Leni' Luna.png|'Luna' Luan.png|'Luan' Lynn.png|'Lynn' Lucy Loud.png|'Lucy Loud' Lola.png|'Lola' Lana.png|'Lana' Lisa.png|'Lisa' Lily.png|'Lily' Red.png|Red Chuck.png|Chuck Bomb.png|Bomb Otis.jpg Ichigo.jpg Alameda Slim.gif King Mudbeard.png Category:Based on TV Shows Category:Based on Comics Category:Harvey Street Kids Category:Based on Movies Category:The Loud House Category:Angry Birds Category:Back at the Barnyard Category:Bleach Category:Home on the Range Category:Comedy Category:CGI Animation Category:Hand Drawn Animation Category:Western Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Drama